With or Without You
by Eclipsed Planet
Summary: The story of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. They simply can't live with or without each other. The beginning - graduation from Hogwarts...the end - ?
1. Default Chapter

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

****

**With or Without You**

_Chapter One:The Yule Ball_

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

_(Excerpt from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, by J.K. Rowling)_

__

__

He climbed into the common room and found Ron and Hermoine having a blazing row.Standing ten feet apart, they were bellowing at each other, each scarlet in the face.

"Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?" yelled Hermoine; her hair was coming down out of its elegant bun now, and her face was screwed up in anger.

"Oh yeah?" Ron yelled back."What's that?"

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"

Ron mouthed soundlessly like a goldfish out of water as Hermoine turned on her heel and stormed up the girls' staircase to bed.Ron turned to look at Harry.

"Well," he sputtered, looking thunderstruck, "well – that just proves – completely missed the point –"

Harry didn't say anything.He liked being back on speaking terms with Ron too much to speak his mind right now – but he somehow thought that Hermoine had gotten the point much better than Ron had.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

**_With or Without You – U2_**

**__**

See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side.  
I wait for you.  
Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait… without you  
  
With or without you  
With or without you.  
  
Through the storm, we reach the shore  
You gave it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you…  
  
With or without you  
With or without you.  
I can't live with or without you.  
  
And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give, and you give  
And you give yourself away.  
  
My hands are tied, my body bruised  
She got me with nothing to win  
And nothing else to lose.  
  
And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give, and you give  
And you give yourself away.  
  
With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you.  
  
With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you  
With or without you.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

~If there ever was **_one song that simply defined Ron and Hermione, then this is the one.With or without you.I can't live, with or without you.Sums it right up, doesn't it.Well, this will be my first Ron/Hermione fic.I hope you enjoy it!It'll be about the two of them realizing their love for each other, and working up the courage to confess it._**

There will be a lot of interesting twists to this tale.First and foremost – Ron's best friend is Draco Malfoy.Crazy?Yes, yes it is.And where's Harry?Hmm…he's no longer with them.Not dead!Just…no longer there….mysterious, I know, and something I will further explain.

So our main characters:

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Draco Malfoy

Ginny Weasley

Harry Potter

Fred & George Weasley

Narcissa Malfoy

And a few others…

Review and let me know what you think.

The story begins with the next chapter.

~Eclipsed Planet

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~


	2. Lunch for Three

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

**With or Without You**

_Chapter Two:  Lunch for Three_

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

"Alright, Malfoy, just because you managed to land my sister, doesn't mean you are any sort of expert on relationships."

"For Merlin's sake, Weasley.  I can't believe you're really that stupid.  Just get over yourself, and ask her out already."

"I really don't know what you're on about."

"Right.  So you are as stupid as you look.  You great git.  She's not going to wait for you forever."

"Just leave me the hell alone, Malfoy!"

"What – gentlemen – is the meaning of this?!"

Ginny was standing in the doorway, arms crossed, and a large frown on her face.  She glared at Draco first, making him cringe.  She turned her frightening gaze to Ron and raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to respond.

"Nothing, Gin.  Weren't you and Malfoy heading out in a few moments?"

"No…were we, Draco?"

"No, I don't believe so, my dear Virginia.  I was just discussing important matters with your sweet brother here – "  He turned and glared at Ron.

"I heard what you were discussing.  And I'm afraid I'm with Draco on this issue, Ron.  You need to talk to her about how you feel."

"What is going on with everyone?  There is nothing between us.  I feel nothing for her.  I have nothing to say to her.  Now leave me alone!"

"But Ron – "  Ginny tried explaining only to be interrupted.

"Get out!"  Ron turned around, looking out a window.

"Ron – "  Draco gave it a try.

"Get out!"  Ron bellowed, over his shoulder.

"Ginny heaved a sigh.  "This is our house, Ron!  You get out!"

He spun around, looking about.

"So it is.  I'm off, then," he said, with a bit of a sheepish grin.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

            "Really, Hermione, you need to go home.  Get some rest.  You've been working all week like this."

            Shuffling a few stacks of papers aside, Hermione looked up at Harry, who was standing in front of her desk.

            "That's right rich coming from you, Harry Potter, Chief Auror.  I'd have thought that with the reputation you've earned and all the hard work you pour into your job, you'd be our new Minister of Magic by now."

            "At least let me take you to lunch or something."  He looked anxious.  Why was he so concerned today about getting lunch.

            "No, I'm afraid I can't.  Too much to do today, Harry."

            His eyes widened, realizing she was refusing lunch.  He looked around, trying to think of something, anything to get her to go with him to lunch.

            "You have to come, Hermione.  It'll be my treat.  I'll take you to that new Italian place up the street.  What do you say?"

            "No, I can't!  That's what I say.  That's what I already said.  Aren't you listening?"

            "Oh, Hermione, please?  Just today?  It'll only be about an hour.  No more!  I promise.  You can leave once your finished, and I'll wait for the check.  Please?  For me?"

            "Oh, for Merlin's sake, I don't know what's gotten into you today!  You'd think I was the last person on the planet you could eat with."

Grumbling she stood up, and reached for her bag.  She shot him a glare and looked pointedly at all the work still sitting on her desk.  As if to make matters worse, her secretary rushed in, with the message that the Patterson case files were due at 2:00 that day.

Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the office, before she could even groan.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

"Ron, what a pleasant surprise!"

Without looking up, he responded to Harry's highly cheerful voice.

"Surprise?  Harry, you're the one who asked me to be here at this exact time – "

He heard Harry clearing his throat.  So he looked up.  His eyes widened and his mouth snapped shut.

"Yes, Ron, what a pleasant surprise, indeed."  Hermione glared at Harry.  "Well, I hope you're happy, you've successfully managed to make me waste the rest of my day."

"How so, Hermione?" asked Harry, with a winning smile, as he pulled the seat out for her.

"Well, how can I refuse a long and relaxing lunch with my two favorite boys."

Harry and Ron looked at each, each arching an eyebrow.  _Boys?  They turned their mock-offended glares back at Hermione._

"Oi, 'Mione.  Don't think you're so smart.  Acting like we're still boys who need reminding of their Herbology homework."

"What?  I never reminded you to do your homework."  She picked up a menu and starting perusing it.

"No, that's right, you didn't remind us – "

"You nagged us!"

"Constantly!"

"For the entire 7 years!"

She managed to shoot them each a glare over the top of her menu, right before the waitress arrived to take their orders.

"What'll it be, folks?"  Her accent was American, anyone could tell.  And she was the most gorgeous thing either Harry or Ron had seen all day.  They both appeared too speechless to place their orders at the moment, so Hermione took the opportunity to say what she wanted.

"I'll have the chicken Caesar – no cheese, dressing on the side."  

She handed the waitress the menu.  The waitress turned to the boys, both with their mouths slightly open, and their eyes roaming over her scantily clad body.

"Harry – Ron – what'll you have?  The lady is waiting?"

They managed to shake themselves and place their orders.  They each handed her their menu slowly.  And as she sauntered away, her blond hair swishing behind her, and her hips swaying dizzily, Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered:

"Wonder if she's a witch?"

"She has to be.  She's enchanted me."  He nudged Ron and they both burst out laughing.  That, of course, had been their running joke for a long time.  And one of their favorite pick-up lines to use at the Leaky Cauldron.  Though, they've noticed most of the patrons of that establishment aren't the types who usually enchant men with only their physical appearances.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

Though Hermione had to admit that the waitress was extremely efficient, she wanted to strangle her.  The girl had already interrupted their meal twice just to ask if everything was alright.  Usually that simply meant a simple response and resumption of previous conversation.  However, since the young lady had long legs and smoldering eyes, the pauses tended to be longer, and also involved a bit more throat clearing on Hermione's part than she thought necessary.

She was thoroughly relieved when the check finally arrived.  She stifled a giggle as she watched Harry and Ron fight over the check.  They each wanted to leave a generous tip, along with a telephone number.  Harry finally won, having pointed out the fact that he was the one who suggested the restaurant in the first place.  Ron, looking bitter, let his eyes stray around the restaurant, in hopes of snagging the youthful waitress once more before he had to leave.

Hermione glanced at her watch.  That little adventure had taken only a little over half an hour.  She had to practically pull the two out of the restaurant by their ears.  She felt a bit like Professor McGonagall.  She smiled and pushed them along, ushering them to the office building where she worked.  The least they could do was walk her back to her office.

"Really, Hermione, you didn't say a word throughout lunch!"

"Yeah, you ignoring us?"

She rolled her eyes at them, nearly exasperated.  She didn't want a row.  Certainly not about the leggy blond from the Italian place.  No.  She just sighed and let go of their arms.  She walked ahead, leaving them behind, marching quickly back to work.  They, however, had something else in mind.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

**_With or Without You – U2_**

See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side.  
I wait for you.  
Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait… without you  
  
With or without you  
With or without you.  
  
Through the storm, we reach the shore  
You gave it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you…  
  
With or without you  
With or without you.  
I can't live with or without you.  
  
And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give, and you give  
And you give yourself away.  
  
My hands are tied, my body bruised  
She got me with nothing to win  
And nothing else to lose.  
  
And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give, and you give  
And you give yourself away.  
  
With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you.  
  
With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you  
With or without you.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

~  Sorry, this chapter was a bit funny and silly.  That's basically the mood I'll set for the first several chapters.  On the surface this will be a funny/fun story, but deep inside each character, we'll see a sea of angst and longing.  Quite a strange combination, I think.  So currently:  Ron's denying everything, as he's not sure how he really feels.  Mione's ignoring everything, as she knows exactly how she feels toward Ron, but refuses to act on it until he makes the first move.  She's learned to suppress her feelings over the past few years.  I'll go a bit more into Voldemort and Harry's role in his downfall.  Draco is on the side of Light, and he's engaged to Ginny.  They've been going out and have apparently found their love for each other during school.  I think my story **_She Moves In Mysterious Ways_ will be a sort of prequel to this story, even though the other one isn't finished yet.**

Cheers.

--Eclipsed Planet


End file.
